Changing Bellatrix
by CissaPotter
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von gredandforgerock. Disclaimer: JKR gehört (fast) alles, gredandforgerock der Rest/die Idee und mir nichts. Kein Pairing, keine Narbe.


Es handelt sich hierbei um die Übersetzung einer FF, die ebenfalls hier auf gepostet ist. Ich übersetze mit Erlaubnis der Autorin gredandforgerock, wer meint er muss kann sie also fragen.

glg Cissa

Link zum Original: s/7687443/1/Changing-Bellatrix

PS: Über Reviews freuen sich Autorin und Übersetzerin.

„Komm her!", befahl Voldemort.

„Ja mein Lord." Antwortete die Todesserin unterwürfig.

Sie folgte ihm in die Nacht, und sie disapparierten mit einem leisen Knall. Sie erschienen am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes und gingen leise in Richtung Dorfmitte. Bella war absolut verwirrt über das was hier vor sich ging, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es keine besonders gute Idee wäre den dunklen Lord danach zu fragen. Er würde es ihr erzählen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Sie blieben vor einem leeren Grundstück stehen und warteten einen Moment lang. Es raschelte im Gebüsch hinter ihr, und Bellatrix drehte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab um. Eine Ratte kroch aus dem Busch und verwandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in einen kleinen, fetten Mann.

„Sssag uns dein Geheimnisss!" zischte Voldemort.

„Lily und James Potter leben in der Blueberry Road 24, Godrics Hollow" gab die Ratte zitternd von sich.

Bella drehte sich und sah das Haus nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt stehen. Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen folgte sie dem Dunklen Lord in das Haus der Potters.

Der Kampf bevor James Potter tot zu Boden fiel war nicht existent. Sie hörten das Schlammblut, das offenbar bemerkt hatte, dass es oben festsaß wie eine Maus in der Falle. Bellatrix wartete draußen, während Voldemort sich den Weg ins Zimmer freisprengte. Die Frau bettelte um Gnade für ihren Sohn, und Bellatrix war sich sicher ihr Lord würde keine zeigen. Bella wurde überrascht, als der Dunkle Lord der Frau sagte, sie sollte zur Seite treten, alles was er wollte war das Kind. Doch sie weigerte sich und starb einen schnellen Tod. Der Dunkle Lord trat aus dem Kinderzimmer und befahl: „Bring das Balg. Es wird brauchbar in meiner Ritualkammer sein."

Bella kletterte in den Raum und hob das Baby hoch. Ihre Sinne wurden von dem Geruch des Kindes überwältigt. Er roch genau wie ihr eigenes Bay. Doch ihr Baby war weg. Ihr Lord hatte ihre Anwesenheit verlangt und Rodolphus hätte auf ihr Baby aufpassen sollen während sie weg war. Doch dieser Idiot und sein Bruder hatten sich betrunken und ihr kostbares Kind war gestorben. Sie verjagte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Ritualkammer, wie der Dunkle Lord es befohlen hatte.

„Leg in hier her" Voldemort deutet auf einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Komplizierte Runen waren in noch komplizierteren Mustern auf den Boden gezeichnet und Kerzen brannten in bestimmten Abständen an den Wänden entlang. Der Dunkle Lord bewegte sich im Raum umher, zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab verschlungene Muster in die Luft und murmelte uralte Verse vor sich hin.

Bella legte das Baby auf den Tisch und trat zurück. Voldemort bewegte seinen Zauberstab und machte einige ausschweifende Gesten, erst in Richtung des Kindes und dann auf sich selbst. Nach beinahe einer Stunde voll von Zauberstabbewegungen und Sprechgesängen begann das Baby zu leuchten und ein helles, goldenes Licht entfloh ihm und traf Voldemort, der einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß und dann zusammenbrach. Bella war verwirrt, sie wusste nicht ob sie dem Dunklen Lord helfen sollte oder irgendetwas anderes tun sollte, also wartete sie ab. Das Baby lag noch immer am Tisch und es lachte und gluckste vor sich hin, wie Babys es eben tun. Am Boden rührte sich Voldemort. Noch während er sich aufsetzte zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte das Baby mit einem Todesfluch zu töten, doch nichts passierte.

„Bring das Balg weg und töte es. Schmerzhaft." , befahl er.

„Ja mein Lord." Bella hob das Baby hoch und trug es weg. Sie ging schnell in einen Nebenraum und dachte: „Mit Sicherheit wird ihn das hier dazu veranlassen mich zu einer Todesserin zu machen. Er kann es nicht länger ignorieren. Ich bin zu gut darin."

Sie setzte das Baby auf einen Tisch, nahm ihren Silberdolch und ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. Bereit den ersten Fluch auszusprechen hob sie den Zauberstab, doch dann blickte sie in das Gesicht des Babys und hielt inne. Sie war wie erstarrt. Das Baby lachte und grinste und machte all diese typischen Babygeräusche. Er war so süß dass sie feststeckte, sie konnte ihn nicht töten, er war genau wie ihr eigenes Baby. Der kleine Junge stand auf und stolperte über den Tisch mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Sie legte Baby getan hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raun. Sie verließ das Haus und mit einem leisen Knall war sie verschwunden.

Voldemort brauchte Monate, um sich von seinem Beinahe-Tod so weit zu erholen, dass er Bella nach dem Baby zu fragen. Er wollte sicher gehen dass es auch wirklich tot war. Doch niemand konnte die Frau finden, noch nicht einmal ihr Ehemann.

Fast acht Jahre später

„Sitz still!" ermahnte Bella „Deine Haare werden sonst noch schlimmer aussehen, als sie es ohnehin schon tun, wenn du nicht endlich still sitzt!"

„Sie sehen immer schrecklich aus." Konterte Harry „Egal wie du sie schneidest. Meine Haare tun eben immer das was sie wollen."

„Zweifellos. Aber wenn du dich ständig bewegst, werden sie schief und noch chaotischer." Meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Sorry Bella…." Murmelte er. Er versuchte still zu sitzen, er versuchte es wirklich.

Die Friseurin versuchte ein Kichern zurückzuhalten. „Sie wissen dass der Schnitt den Sie haben wollen gegen die natürliche Haarstruktur geht. Wenn wir den Schnitt ändern, würde es funktionieren."

Was immer es braucht um diese Haare in den Griff zu kriegen." seufzte Bella, „ Es wäre gut, wenn ich es leicht nach dem Waschen neu machen könnte. „

„Seine Haare stehen sowieso immer auf, mit ein bisschen Gel tun sie das Ganze auch noch geordnet."

„Aber das ist Mädchenzeug!" protestierte Harry entsetzt, „Ich will kein Mädchenzeug in meinen Haaren haben!"

„Viele Jungs verwenden Gel." Grinste die Friseurin, „Hast du den Teenager gesehen, der vor dir hier gesessen ist?" Harry nickte. „ Er verwendet immer Gel, und die Haare tun immer das was er will."

„Endlich.", seufzte Bellas und ging zur Kasse um die Friseurin zu bezahlen. Sie gab sogar Trinkgeld, was sie sonst nie tat, aber diese Frau war die erste, die Harrys Haare dazu gebracht hatte anders auszusehen als nach einem Wirbelsturm, da hatte sie das Trinkgeld nun wirklich verdient.

Sie verließen das Geschäft und traten hinaus in die heiße Julisonne. Das war die Art von Tagen, an denen sie Muggelkleidung liebte. Sie konnte Shorts und ein T-Shirt tragen anstelle der heißen, stickigen Roben. „Die Arbeit ist getan, also werden wir heute nur noch Spaß haben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum siebten Geburtstag, wohin gedenkt der Herr mich heute zu führen?"

„Ich will dorthin gehen, wo wir zu Marks Geburtstag waren." Harry grinste, „Pizza und Spiele."

„Na dann, Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl." Der Junge lachte über ihren dramatischen Ton. Die beiden hielten ein Taxi an und stiegen ein. Harry versuchte still zu sitzen, während seine Tante die Adresse nannte und sich dann zurücklehnte.

Harrys Meinung nach war seine Tante der beste Mensch auf Erden. Er wusste dass sie das nicht immer gewesen war, das hatte sie ihm erzählt. An seinem letzten Geburtstag wünschte er sich Antworten. Warum lebte er bei seiner Tante? Warum waren seine Eltern gestorben? Warum wollte der böse Zauberer ihn töten? Und vor allem, warum konnten sie nie lang an einem Platz bleiben? Sie hatte ihm alle Fragen beantwortet so gut sie konnte. Er verstand dass ein böser Zauberer ihn wegen einer Prophezeiung töten wollte. Er verstand, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren weil sie ihn beschützt hatten. Er verstand dass seine „Tante" einen Sinneswandel hatte und hin in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Und er verstand, wieso sie alle drei Monate umzogen und verschiedene Identitäten verwendeten. Bis zum letzten Jahr war er immer Harry gewesen. Er war Harry White, Harry Smith, Harry Green und Harry Turner gewesen. Jetzt war er älter und verstand dass er nicht immer Harry heißen konnte. Im Moment verwendete er den Namen Mike Carter. Seine Tante verwendete selten den Namen Bella und niemals den Namen Bellatrix. Zurzeit hieß sie Mary.

Mary und Mike Carter genossen den Rest ihres Tages. Harry feierte seinen Geburtstag niemals am selben Tag. Dieses Jahr war en es nur drei Wochen bis zu seinem echten Geburtstag. Meistens gab es an seinem richtigen Geburtstag einen kleinen Kuchen, aber sie hatten nie einen richtig schönen Tag. In den zwei Wochen vor und nach seinem Geburtstag versteckten sie sich jedes Jahr, denn an seinem richtigen Geburtstag erschien im Tagespropheten stets ein Bild der Potters. Harry sah seinem Vater mit jedem Jahr ähnlicher und niemand sollte auch nur ansatzweise ahnen wer er war. In diesem Jahr würden sie sich noch länger verstecken, bis Schulanfang, Bella wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Am Tag nach Harrys „Geburtstag" verbrachten sie den Tag damit, all ihre Sachen einzupacken und umzuziehen. Am späten Nachmittag hatten sie ihr Zuhause für die nächsten Wochen erreicht.

Am nächsten Morgen fragte Bella: „Womit willst du anfangen?"

„Üben." Harry grinste. Er liebte es Zaubern zu üben. Es fühlte sich immer an, als würde sich ein warmer Mantel in einer kalten Nacht um ihn legen, und er mochte die Farben.

Bella trainierte ihn seit er denken konnte. Anfangs hat sie ihm nur Worte beigebracht. Bella meinte immer, dass es für Kinder leichter war, fremde Sprachen zu lernen. Dieselbe Entschuldigung, die ihre Eltern verwendet hatten als sie sie und ihre Schwestern trainiert hatten. Als Harry älter wurde kamen Zauberstabbewegungen und die Erklärung was die Zauber bewirkten. Erst seit dem letzten Jahr ließ sie Harry wirklich zaubern und er war wirklich gut darin.

„Na schön. Aber zuerst Theorie." Harry stöhnte genervt auf, doch er kannte seine Tante nur zu gut um zu wissen, dass sie ihn nicht üben lassen würde bevor sie ihn ein bisschen mit Theorie gequält hatte. „Ok, Levitation?" fragte Bella.

„Wutschen und Wedeln, Wingardium Leviosa." Antwortete Harry. „Das Objekt auf das man deutet schwebt in der Luft und man kann es leicht bewegen. Zum Beispiel um etwas auf ein hohes Regal schweben zu lassen."

„Richtig. Was ist mit…" Bella fuhr damit fort, Zaubersprüche der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Klasse zu nennen, Harry antwortete ihr mit der richtigen Zauberstabbewegung, Zauberspruch, was passierte und in welchen Fällen der Zauber nützlich wäre. Sie wusste, dass Harry jeden Zauberspruch der ersten bis dritten Klasse beherrschte und ließ ihn eine Weile üben. „Hmm…Ich denke du kannst bald mit den Sprüchen aus dem vierten Jahr anfangen…" meinte und lächelte, als Harry ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Weißt du was? Ich hab sogar noch eine Überraschung für dich, und ich will einfach nicht bis zu deinem richtigen Geburtstag damit warten…" sagte Bella als der Junge sich von ihr löste.

„_Das englische Zaubereiministerium stimmte schlussendlich zu, Sirius Black die Gerichtsverhandlung zu gewähren, die ihm schon vor acht Jahren zugestanden hätte. Er wurde gefangen genommen, allein aufgrund von Gerüchten er wäre der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James Potter gewesen, den Eltern des Jungen der lebt. „England war schon immer etwas rückständig in solchen Angelegenheiten." Erklärte ein hochrangiger Beamter im französischen Ministerium. „Sie verwenden noch immer Dementoren in Askaban. Kann man sich etwas so Grauenhaftes überhaupt vorstellen?" Sie werden sich möglicherweise fragen, was Frankreich mit einem englischen Gefangenen zu tun hat, nun, wir haben die Antwort. Fünf Jahre lang erhielt das englische Ministerium Briefe von einem Unbekannten, der stets Sirius Blacks_ _Unschuld erklärte. In den Briefen stand geschrieben, dass Peter Pedigree der Geheimniswahrer war. Sämtliche Briefe wurden ignoriert._

_Der anonyme Absender ließ sich allerdings nicht ignorieren und begann mehreren Mitgliedsstaaten des ICW inklusive Frankreich dieselben Briefe zu schicken. Die Briefe wurden drei Jahre lang als unwichtig deklariert, doch sie kamen weiterhin. Das französische Ministerium wurde müde die Briefe ständig zu bekommen und wandte sich an das ICW. Albus Dumbledore nahm an dem Treffen teil und wurde mit tausenden von Briefen konfrontiert. Er beteuerte, er hätte keine Kenntnis von den Briefen gehabt und man würde sich des Problems annehmen. Die Briefe stoppten trotzdem nicht, und es war eine Bitte unseres Ministers diesen Text zu drucken, um den Sender oder die Senderin wissen zu lassen, dass er oder sie damit aufhören kann. Auch werden wir jede noch so kleine Information über das Straftribunal von Sirius Black unverzüglich schreiben."_

„Ich wusste du schaffst es!" jubelte Harry und umarmte seine Tante. „Jetzt ist er frei und sie können nach der Ratte suchen! Denkst du er kommt uns besuchen?"

„Ach Harry" murmelte Bella und strich ihm über die Haare. „Wir dürfen niemandem sagen wo wir sind. Das weißt du doch."

„Aber er würde es niemandem erzählen, oder?" fragte er.

„Ich denke nicht, aber das ist nicht das Problem." Sie umarmte ihn, „Wenn wir unvorsichtig werden, wird der böse Mann dich finden bevor du bereit bist."

„Tante Bella, was ist wenn ich in die Schule komme?" fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Du wirst in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Deine Eltern und Sirius waren auch dort. Ich auch, aber ein paar Jahre vor ihnen." Sie lächelte.

„Aber dann bin ich nicht mehr bei dir!" meinte er, „Wo werde ich in den Ferien sein?"

„Deshalb haben wir ja alles getan um Sirius zu befreien." , begann sie, „Er wird dein gesetzlicher Vormund sein wenn er frei ist. Du wirst bei ihm leben. Denk daran, er ist mein Cousin und dein Pate."

„Aber ich will dass du bei mir bleibst!" er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Er war neun Jahre alt, und mit neun Jahren weinte man nicht. „Würde Sirius dich nicht dort wohnen lassen?"

„Wenn ich zurück nach England gehe, komme ich nach Askaban." Erinnerte sie ihn.

„Sie haben Dementoren dort", schauderte Harry, „Das steht in der Zeitung. Ich will nicht dass du dorthin gehst. Aber ich will dich nicht nie wieder sehen können. Was können wir tun?" fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden." Sagte Bella. Doch sie glaubte selbst nicht daran.

In dieser Nacht schlief keiner der beiden besonders gut. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius Black, der in der ersten Nacht seit acht Jahren die er nicht in Askaban verbrachte schlief wie ein Baby. Hätte er gewusst, welche Neuigkeiten ihn am nächsten Morgen erwarteten hätte er bestimmt nicht so gut geschlafen.

„Was meinen Sie, Sie wissen nicht wo er ist?" rief Harry.

„ Er wurde entführt bevor wir dort ankamen." Erklärte Albus.

„Aber Hagrid war dort." Meinte Sirius fassungslos, „Er ging gerade hinein, er hat gesagt du hast ihn geschickt."

„ Das habe ich. Aber Harry war nicht dort, wir dachten du hättest ihn."

„Wer hat ihn mitgenommen?"

„Voldemort."

„Also ist er tot." Sagte Sirius leise. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht in Askaban gelassen, das wäre noch immer besser als das hier."

„Er ist nicht tot." Stellte Remus klar, „Voldemort hat ihn…verloren."

„Hä?" gab Sirius von sich.

„Irgendetwas ist in Voldemorts Ritualkammer passiert, das ihn schwer verletzt hat. Soweit wir wissen konnte er Harry nicht verletzten, und dann hat Bellatrix ihn genommen." Erklärte der Werwolf, „Wir haben seitdem nichts von ihnen gehört und noch weniger gesehen, genauso wenig wie die Todesser. Sie versteckt sich vor jedem."

„Warum versteckt sie sich auch vor den Todessern?" Sirius war verwirrt.

„Weil Harry am Leben ist. Aber ihr Auftrag war ihn zu töten.", erwiderte Albus, „Lily und James baten mich einige Zauber auf Harry zu legen um seiner magische Signatur zu folgen. Einer sagt mir, dass seine Macht in der Nacht gebrochen wurde in der er entführt wurde. Der andere sagt mir dass er lebt und glücklich ist."

„Wieso sagt der Eine Harrys Macht wäre in dieser Nacht gebrochen worden?" fragte Sirius.

Wir wissen es nicht.", seufzte Albus, „Verschiedene Dinge könnten passiert sein. Es könnte an dem Spruch liegen, den Voldemort an ihm verwendet hat, das kommt darauf an was er getan hat. Eine der Möglichkeiten wäre dass der Zauber Harry alle Magie genommen hat. Die andere Version stammt von den Todessern. Niemand hat gesehen dass Voldemort in den zwei Jahren nach dem Unfall Magie verwendet hätte. Jetzt kann er es wieder tun, aber nichts besonders Außergewöhnliches. Es könnte passiert sein, dass er Harry sozusagen ausversehen seine Magie gegeben hat, weil der Zauberspruch zurückgeworfen wurde. So viel Magie könnte der Grund sein, dass mein Zauber anzeigt Harry hätte keine mehr."

„Du sagst also Harry ist entweder ein Squib oder unglaublich mächtig und Bellatrix macht ihn glücklich?" fasste Sirius zusammen, „Das ist ziemlich schwer zu glauben."

„Sie könnte einen Sinneswandel gehabt haben.", sagte Albus, „Es wäre durchaus möglich. Severus sagte mir, sie hätte ein Kind gehabt, das aufgrund von Rodolphus mangelnder Vernunft gestorben ist. Er denkt Bellatrix könnte Harry gerettet haben um ihn wie ihr eigenes Kind aufzuziehen. Ihm Dunkle Künste beizubringen und ihn darauf vorzubereiten ihn Voldemort als neuen Todesser zu bringen."

„Was bedeutet dass wir ein echtes Problem haben." , beendete Sirius Albus` kleine Rede.

„Nicht unbedingt." Meinte Albus, „Wenn sie wirklich einen Sinneswandel hatte, ist er möglicherweise derselbe süße Junge der er gewesen wäre, wäre er bei Lily und James aufgewachsen. Wir müssen sie finden und das herausfinden."

„Und wie genau?" war Remus diesmal derjenige der fragte.

„Einige Leute sind mit der Suche nach ihm beschäftigt." Antwortete Albus, „Ich denke wir sind sehr nahe am Ziel. Wenn wir sie finden hat unser lieber Sirius ein Talent, das uns mit Sicherheit helfen wird."

„Habe ich?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich hörte du bist ein Hundeanimagus.", lächelte der Direktor, „Welcher neunjährige Junge wünscht sich keinen Hund?"

„In Ordnung." Stimmte Sirius zu, „Ihr findet sie und ich finde so viel wie möglich über sie heraus."

„Ich werde zwei von ihnen eine Nachricht senden." , verkündete Albus und verließ den Raum.

Ein riesiges Danke an gredandforgerock, dafür dass ich die deutschsprachige FF-Welt mit meinen Übersetzungskünsten quälen darf.

glg Cissa


End file.
